Olivia White
About Olivia White '''is a COO, content manager, and staff writer on the NoSleep Podcast. She made her writing debut in S8E16, with "Death Seemed Different When We Were Young". Writing Appearances * '''Season 8 ** Episode 16 *** "Death Seemed Different When We Were Young" * Season 9 ** Episode 6 *** "The Final Party" ** Episode 9 *** "I Bought the House I Died in as a Child" ** Episode 18 *** "I Live in Her Walls" ** Episode 19 *** "My Best Friend's Instagram" ** Episode 22 *** "His Horoscope Said He'd Be Coming Home" ** Episode 23 *** "Resting Lich Face" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Bottom of the Barrel" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 *** "Head of the Class" * Season 10 ** Episode 3 *** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" ** Episode 11 *** "The Animals Went in Two by Two" ** Episode 12 *** "My Anime Body Pillow" (as "Holly Dionis") ** Episode 20 *** "Gaps in the Memory" ** Episode 24 *** "Hideaway" (as "Holly Dionis") ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Foley" (as "Holly Dionis") * Season 11 ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "Happy Birthday, Sleepless" ** Episode 3 *** "I'm Shutting Down My True Crime Podcast" (as "Allison Slater") ** Episode 5 *** "Home Grown" ** Episode 18 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 1: The Night Lily" ** Episode 19 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 2: The Body Lies" ** Episode 20 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 3: The Queen in Ivory" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Night Fishing" * Season 12 ** Episode 9 *** "The Ocean" ** Episode 17 *** "No Flash Photography" ** Episode 21 *** "The Man in the Cell Next Door" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 8 *** "The Iscariot 8" * Season 13 ** Bonus Episode #1 aka Episode 00 *** "We Didn't Have Words Back Then" ** Episode 12 *** "Close Your Eyes, Sleep" *** "But There's No Sleep at Camp" (Wraparound story) ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween Live at the Stanley Hotel *** "Locked in the Vault" (Special script for guest performers) *** "Last of the Van Bildens" (Special script for guest performers) ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween Live at the El Rey Theatre *** "A Very Sleepless Halloween" (Special script for guest performers) ** Episode 24 *** Grindhouse (Wraparound story) *** "Commercial One: Slurpee's Slug Dogs" *** "Commercial Two: Rick's Barely Used Guitar Emporium" *** "A Wampoke Family Dinner" *** "Trailer One: The Happy Slap Chap" *** "Trailer Two: The Trowel" *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Episode Wraparound" (Wraparound story) ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "Secret Santa, Secret History" (Wraparound story) ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Surgery" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 2 *** "Breast Exam" (as "Holly Dionis") *** "The Casting Couch" ** Episode 3 *** "Original Prankster" (as "Holly Dionis") *** "Smile Dog" (collaboration with Michael Lutz - Olivia wrote the final quarter) ** Episode 4 *** "Final Broadcast"